


Caught

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [19]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd make sure they weren't caught next time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for my friend DeathBySugarCube who asked for a sequel to Blame. :D

"Well, well, what do we have here?" came her voice. It sounded distant, but it still cut into his blurry thoughts.

He then heard a gasp followed by a soft but terrified, "Brother…?" _Alphonse._ He wondered why his little brother sounded afraid, was he in trouble? No, that couldn't be it, but at the moment he was too sleepy to think.

Dammit, why couldn't people just let him sleep in peace?

"Alright, get up! _Both of you._ "

_Both of us?_ The old hag's words cut through his foggy thoughts. _What does she mean—_  Then realization hit him like one of Winry's wrenches to the skull. Memories of the night before flashed behind his closed eye lids, each one carrying a different emotion with it. Happiness, pleasure, excitement, anxiousness, peace…love.

Someone—no, _she_ —she shifted brusquely next to him. He opened his eyes, everything suddenly making sense. Looking up, he was met with a pair of furious dark eyes along with two hands that covered Al's face.

_Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_ he thought, angrily, as he looked away, heat rising on his cheeks. "Uh…"

"Granny!" the girl next to him squeaked, horrified. "We just…" He turned to look at her, noticing her flushed cheeks as she clutched the sheets that covered her gentle form, clearly embarrassed as well. Even so, she looked beautiful as always.

"I don't want to know!" Pinako eyed them for a minute, probably deciding their fate before decreeing, "I'm going to have a nice long chat with each of you so get dressed. _Now._ "

"Now?" He asked, incredulous. "I'm not gonna get dressed in front of _you!_ " Really, what was that old hag thinking?

"But you don't seem to mind when it's just my granddaughter..." she said, pointing at him with her pipe. He could feel his face turning as red as his old coat at the comment, and Winry's small smile wasn't helping.

"Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you bare-skinned before, I helped deliver you after all." He managed to glare at her, even through the embarrassment. "Fine, you little shrimp, I'll turn around—"

"I'M NOT SHORT ANYMORE! And you should just _get out!_ "

"Ed!"

"And leave _you_ alone with my granddaughter _again?_ I don't think so!"

"Um, I'm just gonna go outside..." said a very awkward Alphonse quietly before he uncovered his eyes just enough to see the exit and walked out of the room, trying his best not to run.

Pinako turned around, facing the hallway through the open door. "Here, I'll even close my eyes, if it makes you happy."

_"Dammit."_ He cursed under his breath furiously and was about to protest until he felt her hand on his arm. She stroked his cheek and placed a light kiss on his lips before she got out of bed with a smile and began getting dressed. Blushing a bit, he did the same, surprised that his fury had been quelled by such a simple gesture. For now, anyway.

"You done, now?"

"Yes, Granny," Winry answered.

"For the record, we didn't do anything bad, you know," he said as Pinako turned to face him, hands deep in his pockets.

The blond girl let out a small breath of annoyance. "Edward…"

"What you did isn't what makes me angry, everyone knew _that_ was coming," she smirked, causing both adults to blush, but the smirk vanished as soon as it appeared. "What I don't appreciate is the fact that both of you had _the nerve_ of doing it in _my house!_ " She pointed an old but strong finger in their direction. "You knew it was forbidden!"

Winry spoke up first. "We're really sorry, Granny, but it won't happen again, I swear."

"Eh?" He gaped at his partner in crime. "But— _ow!_ " She elbowed his side. "What the hell, woman!"

"You heard her, pipsqueak. And like hell am I gonna leave you two alone in a room ever again!" The old woman gave them stern looks.

He glared down at Pinako. "STOP CALLING ME A PIPSQUEAK, YOU OLD HAG! HAVE YOU EVEN LOOKED IN A—Ow! Ow!" He wasn't sure how, but Pinako got a hold of his antenna and pulled on it like there was no tomorrow causing him countless amounts of pain. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" He winced again as he was pulled down. "Goddammit! Let go, old hag! You're gonna yank it off!"

"I'm going to have a chat with you first, Edward." She looked directly at her granddaughter saying, "I'll talk to you, later." The older woman pulled on his antenna once more before they began walking downstairs. "Let's go."

"Ow! Dammit!" He saw Pinako smile at his pain, and felt frustrated. He couldn't do anything but accept defeat. At least, for now.

Hell, he'd make sure next time they weren't caught.

And there _would be_ a next time.


End file.
